The present invention relates to a hinge for doors.
The use of a hinge made in accordance with this invention is particularly advantageous for connecting the door of an electrical appliance which opens at the top to the respective supporting frame, in particular in the case of a washing machine to which express reference is made below, without thereby limiting the scope of the invention.
In top loading washing machines the hinges normally consist of two separate elements, usually at least one having a box-shaped structure, the two elements being kinematically connected to each other.
More precisely, one element is usually fixed to the washing machine supporting frame, at one side of the opening used for loading and unloading, whilst the other element is fixed to one edge of the door, which in this way is rendered movable so that it can tilt relative to the opening.
One of the two elements usually consists of an arm of a rocker lever, pivoting at the other element.
Means for adjusting door opening usually act on the second arm of said lever. Said means may comprise elastic elements and friction elements able to facilitate and/or oppose the door opening-closing movement.
Basically, the function of said means is both to provide an elastic force able to help the user with the effort of lifting the door, and to balance the door, applying a braking action to it, so that dangerous high speeds are not reached during opening or closing.
In current top loading washing machines, there is a need to apply a braking action, that is to say, to balance, the door for most of its opening/closing angle but, as the door is closed, the presence of an electromechanical switch requires significant force to operate it. Until now the two requirements were not satisfied simultaneously: there are hinges which are very balanced, which therefore oblige the user to apply a high level of prolonged force to open/close the door and to activate/deactivate the switch, or hinges which, providing a slight balancing action cause the closing door to acquire a level of motion high enough to activate the switch, therefore with all of the risks linked to a door which gains speed when closing and which can even strike the user. Such a circumstance is a disadvantage of prior art hinges.